The New Rising
by xxdeletexx
Summary: Poppystar, leader of ShadowClan, receives a prophecy about three cats who will save her Clan and more. But who are the three mysterious cats, and will they have powers? What happens when strange rivalries start to form between all the Clans for no apparent reason? Can these three prophecy-cats really save them all? Thanks to all who entered the contest for getting your OC's in this
1. Prologue and Allegiances

Allegiances:

ShadowClan:

Leader: Poppystar- light brown tabby she-cat

Deputy: Lionfur- dark gold tabby tom

Medicine Cat: Flamefrost- elderly dark red she-cat with icy blue eyes

Apprentice, Nightpaw- dark brown tabby she-cat with black stripes

Warriors:

Mossmoon- light silver she-cat

Blacktail- white tabby tom with a long, black tail

Sweetbramble- dark brown she-cat

Apprentice, Vixenpaw- light gray she-cat with a reddish tail

Wildclaw- gray tom with darker flecks

Apprentice, Grasspaw- pure black tabby tom

Rosewillow- light brown she-cat with dark red ear-tips

Apprentice, Darkpaw- dark brown tom

Chillyfur- pure white tom

Airflower- light brown she-cat

Skystorm- Frosty white tabby she-cat with two light grey forepaws with dark, forest green eyes and a black tail tip

Apprentice, Daypaw- golden tabby tom

Ashbird- dusky-gray tabby tom

Moondapple- light gray she-cat

Firewing- dark red tabby tom

Brightice- light gray tom with white spots

Queens:

Nightstorm- pure black she-cat, mother of Firewing's kits; Shadowkit (long furred black she-cat with very dark green eyes (so dark that from a distance they seem to be black)), Stormkit (light gray tom with bright, electric blue eyes) and Russetkit ( tiny russet she-cat with bright green eyes and white paws)

Fernsplash- dark gray she-cat, mother of Lionfur's kits; Wolfkit (black she-cat with silver ears, white paws and a white chest and belly, she was adopted as her real parents are unknown) and Mintkit (light brown she-cat with white ear-tips, not adopted)

Elders:

Scartail- gray tom with a long scar along his tail

Nightshade- black tabby she-cat with dark gray splotches

ThunderClan:

Leader: Stormstar- golden tabby tom

Deputy: Dewfrost- blue-gray tabby tom

Medicine Cat: Briarfoot- dark brown she-cat with a gray-dappled underbelly

Warriors:

Morningfire- light gold she-cat

Plumfall- dark red she-cat

Apprentice, Lightpaw- yellowish tabby tom with green eyes

Leafblaze- dark gray tom

Bluestorm- dark blue-gray she-cat

Apprentice, Forestpaw- brown she-cat

Woodpelt- light brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Squirrelpaw- ginger she-cat with a bushy tail

Firefur- pale-red tabby tom with green eyes

Coldbreeze- pure white tabby tom

Lilyfern- light gray she-cat

Frostcloud- dusty-white she-cat with black flecks

Queens:

Shadewillow- pale ginger she-cat (expecting Coldbreeze's kits)

Elders:

Lilyfrost- Dark tabby she-cat with white patches-oldest cat in ThunderClan

Seedtail- very pale ginger she-cat-other oldest cat in ThunderClan, as she is Lilyfrost's non-identical twin sister

Amberstone- gray she-cat

Snowclaw- white tom with amber eyes

Dewsplash-dark gray tom

WindClan:

Leader: Daystar- light blue-gray tabby she-cat

Deputy: Larkfeather- light gray tom

Medicine Cat: Kestrelfern- brown tom

Warriors:

Rustleleaf- dark blue-gray tabby tom

Sparkflame- reddish she-cat with bright green eyes

Apprentice, Algaepaw- ragged, dark ginger tom

Frostyshadow- light gray she-cat with white stripes and black flecks

Moonbreeze- silver tom with white stripes and amber eyes

Apprentice, Lionpaw- golden tabby tom

Snakepelt- yellowish tabby tom

Warmwater- light brown she-cat

Apprentice, Softpaw- dark gray she-cat

Volefur- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Harepaw- white she-cat with black flecks and ear-tips

Sleekpelt- sleek, silver tabby she-cat

Graynose- dark brown tom with a gray nose

Apprentice, Mossypaw- dark gray tabby she-cat

Weedfoot- white tom with blue-gray flecks

Queens:

Morningdew- blue-gray she-cat with silver stripes (expecting Volefur's kits)

Moordash- sleek silver she-cat, mother of Rustleleaf's kits; Ashkit (dusky-gray she-cat), Rabbitkit (white tabby tom), Silverkit (silver she-cat) and Bluekit (blue-gray she-cat with misty-blue eyes)

Elders:

Tumbleweed- brown tabby tom with pale amber eyes

Mintheart- pale-ginger she-cat

RiverClan:

Leader: Frozenstar- pure white tabby tom

Deputy: Lichenpelt- ragged brown tabby tom with a kinked tail

Medicine Cat: Freezefur- young dusty-white tabby tom

Warriors:

Coldfoot- brown tabby she-cat with white paws and underbelly

Apprentice, Foxpaw- dark red tabby tom with a bushy dark red tail and a white tail-tip; has amber eyes

Moonblossom- solid gray she-cat with bright amber eyes

Reedstem- dark crimson tom

Fishtail- light gray she-cat

Sunspots- dark red she-cat with golden spots on her left flank

Apprentice, Streampaw- dark brown tabby tom

Birdwing- light cream she-cat with brown flanks

Tawnyheart- tortoiseshell tabby tom with bright blue eyes

Apprentice, Troutpaw- silver she-cat

Waveclaw- calico she-cat with piercing green eyes

Lionfang- light gold tom

Apprentice, Frostypaw- blue-gray she-cat

Leafstorm- dark cream she-cat

Tendrilburr- white tom with light brown, dappled shoulders

Runningstream- blue-gray tom with black ear-tips, tail-tip and paws

Apprentice, Shadepaw- pure black she-cat with icy-blue eyes

Queens:

Flowerstorm- light ginger she-cat with white splotches, mother of Runningstream's kit; Firekit (light ginger tabby she-cat)

Elders:

Tansypelt- light gold tabby tom

Burdockfur- dark brown she-cat

Snowylake- old yet beautiful white she-cat with bright blue eyes and blue-gray ear-tips

Tribe of Rushing Water:

Tribe Healer: Teller of Pointed Stones (Stoneteller)- pure black she-cat with blue eyes

Prey-hunters:

Shadow On Cave Wall (Shadow)- light gold tom

Falcon That Screeches at Dusk (Falcon)- dark gray she-cat

Dark Moon that Rises at Night (Dark)- blue-gray tabby tom

Silhouette of Singing Thrush (Silhouette)- dark red she-cat

Leap of Startled Hare (Leap)- pure white she-cat

Moon that Rises in the Dark (Moon)- dark cream she-cat

Cave-guards:

Dawn Song of Small Lark (Dawn)- light gray she-cat

Smoke of Distant Fire (Smoke)- smoky gray tabby tom

Green Leaves of Tree (Green)- reddish she-cat

Fierce Eagle that Tries to Kill (Fierce)- dark tabby tom with a long scar down his back from a kit incident

Water of Tribe Waterfall (Water)- pure white she-cat

To-be's:

Light that Pours Through Cave (Light)- dark brown tom (prey-hunter)

Twinkle of Glittering Stars (Twinkle)- dark gray she-cat with amber eyes (cave-guard)

Kit-mothers:

Shy Fawn that Visits Tribe (Shy)- light brown she-cat (expecting Smoke's kits)

Kestrel that Swoops Down (Kestrel)- light gray she-cat, mother of Dark's kits; Feather of Hunted Falcon (Feather)- light gray she-kit, and Wing of Hunted Falcon (Wing)- blue-gray she-cat

Elders:

Lark that Sings at Dawn (Lark)- pale tabby she-cat

Pine that Clings to Rock (Pine)- light brown tom

Prologue

Milky dawn light shone down on ShadowClan as cats began to gather around a light gray stone where Poppystar was talking to her Clan.

"Nightstorm, are your kits well-fed and safe?" Poppystar queried as the black she-cat came into view.

Nightstorm dipped her head, indicating that indeed, her kits were safe.

"Good," Poppystar mewed.

"Poppystar!" Flamefrost, the medicine cat, rasped urgently.

"Yes, what is it?" Poppystar asked the elderly she-cat.

"I've received a prophecy from StarClan, but I have no idea what it means," the medicine cat replied gingerly.

"OK, talk to me about it in my den. But first, Skystorm, lead the dawn patrol and take three cats of your choice with you," Poppystar ordered.

"Isn't it the deputy's job to set patrols?" Fernsplash asked, emerging from the nursery.

"I'm sure it's fine," Skystorm told the she-cat gently. "After all, the Clan leader's word is the Warrior Code."

"I suppose you're right, Skystorm," Fernsplash meowed.

"So, how's Wolfkit doing? He's handling the teasing about not being Clan-born, right?" Skystorm queried, worry lighting her green gaze.

"Well... I mean, Mintkit is standing up for him and all, but Stormkit, for some reason, keeps on teasing him," Fernsplash replied.

**You always had a way of figuring out what cats were thinking, Skystorm purred kindly. **

**Poppystar shook her head as she made her way over to her den. She didn't have time to listen to pointless conversations about kits! **

**"Alright-hey... what took you so long?" Flamefrost mused, staring at her thoughtfully once Poppystar had settled down in her den. **

**"It doesn't matter, tell me about the prophecy," Poppystar demanded. **

**"OK, here goes," rasped Flamefrost, her voice cracked with age. "Three shadows will unite to save the six seeds that have sprouted and grew into the prettiest of flowers." **

**Poppystar pondered her thoughts, but no ideas of what the prophecy meant came to mind. But what did come to mind was this thought: _So, there are heroes rising to save the Clans._ _They must have powers greater than the Three_; _the three warriors whose names have echoed_ _throughout the Clans like a stone falling down a_ _bottomless pit._ _That can only mean one thing:_ _these cats are the reincarnation of the three_.**


	2. Introduction to Shadowkit

Sorry when I put that Wolfkit is a boy, she's actually a girl, it's just that I get her confused with Wolfstep from Yellowfang's Secret and Wolfstep is a tom. WOLFKIT IS A SHE-CAT!

Chapter 1

Shadowkit awoke to soft murmuring and whispering.

Yawning, she blinked the sleep away from her eyes and looked up to see Stormkit and Russetkit, mumbling to one another about something.

Shadowkit strained her ears and heard them speaking about Wolfkit and if she was a kittypet.

"Well, we don't know who her parents are," Russetkit whispered. "It probably means that she's either a kittypet or a rogue."

"She's a kittypet! We must exile her at once!" Stormkit squealed, his electric blue eyes flashing.

"No cat is forcing Poppystar to exile anyone," Shadowkit hissed from behind, making Stormkit and Russetkit jump.

"But Shadowkit," Russetkit mewled nerously, staring into her sister's dark eyes.

**"No," Shadowkit growled. "Remember Firestar? He was a kittypet that wasn't abandoned in the woods by his Twolegs. He actually chose to join and leave. Not Wolfkit. She's a strong she-cat." **

**"If you say so," Stormkit huffed. **

**"Guys, Wolfkit isn't doing anything to hurt you," Shadowkit mewed as sweetly as she could; she was worried about Wolfkit, and pissed off at her siblings. **

**"Whatever. You're just an evil cat, like Tigerstar!" Russetkit hissed, then shuffled her paws beneath her as she saw Shadowkit glare at her with hurt eyes. **

**"Don't talk to me like that, you fox-hearts!" Shadowkit snapped, then her tail flew to her mouth as she saw the fear and hurt in her siblings' eyes. **

**"I'm sorry..." she began, but they had already raced off to tell Nightstorm. **

**Shadowkit sighed, wishing that her siblings weren't as cruel to her. **

**"Don't worry, Shadowkit. I feel the same way as you," Wolfkit mewled from behind, and Shadowkit slowly turned around, sighing in relief as there was no fear in Wolfkit's eyes, only sparkling understanding. **

**"Thanks, Wolfkit," Shadowkit mewed softly. **

**"Want me to help you chase off those mean ol' kits?" hissed Mintkit, prowling up to Shadowkit and Wolfkit. **

**Wolfkit giggled at the way Mintkit had her hindquarters high up in the air, and the way her tail was swaying. **

**"So, what was your name before Poppystar found you near the border?" Shadowkit queried to Wolfkit, who turned her dark blue-gray gaze on Shadowkit. **

**"I don't... remember. My eyes were closed then," Wolfkit replied. "The only thing I really remembered was my drinking milk from my mother on a sharp surface with my siblings pressed up against me. The sharp surface was all prickly, and had a damp layering on top." **

**Mintkit's small green eyes widened. "See? Not a kittypet! A rogue or loner!" **

**Shadowkit smiled warmly, glad to have at least two friends. **

**Her gaze darted over to her siblings, who had forgotten to tell on her and were now watching in awe as the apprentices demonstrated hunting moves. She should be close to her siblings as well as her friends, but she wasn't. **

**"I'm so excited!" Shadowkit heard Russetkit squeal. **

**"How odd is it that all the kits in the nursery are the exact same age; five moons old?" Stormkit queried. **

**"It's a coincidence," one of the apprentices; a light gray she-cat; meowed. **

**"Vixenpaw is right. It is a coincidence, but it's cool!" another apprentice mewed. **

**"Well, do you guys want to... want to watch the apprentices outside?" Shadowkit asked shyly. **

**"Sure!" Wolfkit and Mintkit meowed in sync. **

**"Hey, Russetkit!" Grasspaw meowed, signaling with his tail for the russet-colored she-cat to come over. "Watch what I can do!" **

**"Umm... OK," Russetkit mewled shyly. **

**Shadowkit, Mintkit and Wolfkit sat down beside Grasspaw and Russetkit out in the open field of the camp. **

**Grasspaw flipped in the air, landing with his claws unsheathed onto a dead mouse which was now gushing out crimson blood. **

**Russetkit rolled her bright green eyes. "You're such a show-off, Grasspaw." **

**Grasspaw looked at the ground for a moment, depressed, then padded off back to the apprentices' den in sorrow. **

**"I think somebody likes you!" teased Stormkit. **

**"Shut it," hissed Russetkit. **

**"Let's go back in the nursery," mewled Shadowkit.**

**Then she, Mintkit and Wolfkit padded off and back into the quiet nursery.**


	3. Introduction to Russetkit

Chapter 2

Russetkit shied away from Poppystar, even though her leader wanted to have a talk with her.

"Come on, Russetkit," the brown she-cat meowed, sounding quite miffed. "I don't have all day."

Reluctantly, Russetkit padded into her leader's moss-coated den, sitting down just beside her nest.

"Have you and your siblings... oh, I don't know, have experienced something strange?" she queried.

Russetkit shuffled her paws beneath her.

"No... other than that Shadowkit looks bizarre." she replied shakily.

"What about her looks strange?" Poppystar inquired.

"Her eyes... they're such a dark green that from a distance they look black," the russet-colored she-kit mewled nervously.

"That's all I wanted to know," Poppystar mewed, her tone surprisingly disappointed.

Russetkit nodded, and rushed outside, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Great StarClan, Shadowkit!" Russetkit heard some apprentices say. "You're a dark, evil kit! Like Tigerstar!"

Russetkit felt a surge of anger and protection, but she was scared that if she tried to stand up for her sister, that it would make the others tease her as well. So, she joined in.

"Your eyes are as dark and evil as a night with no moon!" Russetkit teased, feeling her heart crack as she saw the hurt and pain in her sister's eyes.

Shadowkit looked like she couldn't take it anymore, and pelted into the forest, tears streaming down the sides of her face.

"Shadowkit, wait!" Russetkit called, she needed to stop; now was the time.

"Stop teasing my sister!" She hissed, slashing her paw; claws unsheathed; at Grasspaw, who recoiled in shock, crimson blood streaming down from the gash in his cheek.

Russetkit felt tears forming behind her eyes as she raced out into the forest to go and bring Shadowkit back home.

_I'm coming, my sister_! She thought in her head. _I'm coming! I'm coming..._


	4. Introduction to Stormkit

Chapter 3

Stormkit watched in horror as Russetkit bolted after Shadowkit.

"Are you going to go help your pathetic sisters?" spat Vixenpaw cruelly.

"Um..." Stormkit's mind flashed, and he found himself staring at the broken body of Heatherpaw, shocked. He had no idea whose memories he was receiving, but they were awful. He tried to snap his mind back to the waking world, and found himself staring at the camp entrance where his two sisters had pelted out of.

"As a matter of fact," he stated boldly. "I am."

And with that, Stormkit rushed out past the other warriors and after his troubled sisters.

"Russetkit! Shadowkit!" he called.

A low whimper sounded out from behind a dark green bush, and Stormkit wound his way around the sharp thorns that protected it, and found Shadowkit sobbing beside a puddle.

"Shadowkit?" Stormkit pressed against his sister, who shuddered at his touch.

"I... I thought you hated me," she sniffed.

"Russetkit and I just didn't want to get bullied like you," Stormkit mewled soothingly. "But we now see that we are wrong."

The bushes ruffled, and Russetkit padded in with a worried look.

"Oh, thank StarClan!" she breathed. "I thought Shadowkit was gone forever!"

"Kits?" Nightstorm's mew!

"Nightstorm!" Shadowkit dashed over to her mother.

"Oh, Shadowkit," Nightstorm purred as Russetkit and Stormkit huddled up with their mother.

Suddenly Nightstorm froze. She then yowled, "BADGER!"

**I know it was short...**


End file.
